1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of self-propelled farm machines of the type having a rotatable air inlet screen assembly. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a seal apparatus for providing a positive seal between the rotatable member of the screen assembly and a surrounding contact surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the operation of farm machines such as tractors and self-propelled harvesters, air-borne debris may be induced onto the engine radiator thereby affecting its cooling capacity. To correct this, the prior art discloses rotating air inlet screen assemblies that filter debris from the radiator air stream.
There has been a problem, however, in providing a seal between the rotating member and the body of the machine. One prior art solution has been to provide outward air flow in the area between the rotating member and the vehicle body. Another solution has been to provide brushes in this area. These solutions, however, do not provide a positive air seal between the rotating member and the farm machine body.